Stuff Dreams are Made of
by CassandraLexisHallum
Summary: What is Jack's greatest fanstasy? Jack x Ianto x Suprise Character. Oh, happy happy thoughts...


Stuff Dreams are Made of by CassandraLexisHallam

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who…however I would desperately like to own the men and some of the women who play in them. Early birthday present maybe?

A/N: The following is a fic I thought up late one night while contemplating what would be Jack's (a man who could probably have whoever or whatever he wanted) greatest fantasy. What would be his ultimate dream? R&R!

Caution: This is a guy on guy on guy pairing, so don't read it that offends you in anyway. Also there is a little bit on bondage involved, but not to worry it is all very consensual. Plus, some strong language.

Jack was not exactly sure how he ended up this way. There were many times in Jack's long life that he had woken up having no clue where he was, but usually that was following a large quantity of spirits or a heavy knock on the head. Jack did not remember any of those scenarios happening in the past 24 hours so his current position was somewhat of a mystery to him.

Currently the brown haired immortal was kneeling on his own bed, completely naked. He tried move off the bed but found that was nearly impossible. His hands were tied above his head and fastened to one of the many pipes that were connected through his bunk. Why exactly they were there had caused a few sleepless nights for Jack. While this was the place, it certainly was not the time to be thinking of the pipe he was clinging to.

He thought he saw some movement in the shadows so he called out "Who's there?" he heard a small snickering from where he last saw the movement. "Hey! This is my bunk; in my Hub and whoever you are you have no right to tie me up like this! Release me now!"

"Patience, sir," purred a voice, drenched in a Welsh accent. Jack couldn't help but smirk. _Of course_. He knew Ianto was getting more adventurous in bed. _A little bondage kink…it suits him. Like Owen always says, "It's always the quiet ones."_ He looked up and saw what tied his hands. He chuckled to himself; Jack was fixed to the pipe with none other than Ianto's favorite red tie. More accurately it was Jack's favorite tie to take off of Ianto. _Shame on you, Ianto Jones, using your birthday present against me. _

He heard some whispers in the shadows. He could have sworn that not all of them belonged to Ianto. He squinted in the darkness to see if he could discover the owner of the mystery voice. He heard Ianto tsk at him, now from behind.

"Now, sir, you wouldn't want to spoil your surprise so quickly, would you?" Jack smirked again, unsure if Ianto saw this.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted," Ianto spoke plainly. Now Jack knew beyond any doubt there was another person in the room and that they were meant for him. He heard Ianto and the other mumble from behind him. The last thing that Jack saw before his eyes were covered was a brown tie-shaped piece of material drawing closer to his face.

Now, Jack was in complete darkness and he liked it. He loved being in control most of the time. But the few times Ianto wanted to be dominant, he was shocked to discover that the supposedly innocent Welshman had quite a dark side, and it was fucking hot. But this, this was more than even Jack thought his lover was capable of. He thought of him as a strict one man kind of guy, but if this is what he wanted then surely Jack was not going to complain. The rest of his body wasn't complaining either; he was now sporting a rather intense hard-on for the whole room to see.

Jack felt a dip in the bed to his front and tried desperately to get closer to the form, craving any kind of body-to-body contact. The unknown person put his arms around Jack's neck and leaned in close. So close. Jack could feel that at least this person was indeed male by the erection being pressed up his own. Jack gasped and the male nuzzled his ear while starting to rub against his manhood. Jack inhaled the man's scent in, he smiled. _Ianto._

"Tell me what you want, sir." Ianto's accent becoming more pronounced as it became heavy with lust.

"I want you, Ianto." Jack panted out. He could feel Ianto smile against his neck. It was the truth; he had come to rely on Ianto over the time they'd known each other and had begun to him trust him completely. There was only other man in the universe that he could love and trust on this level.

"I know that, stupid." Ianto laughed. Jack was confused. Ianto didn't usually break character unless Jack was being particularly dense. "Who do you _need_?" Ianto's playful smile slowly turned into a smirk.

Jack smiled his 1000 mega watt smile. _A fantasy! _It had all made sense now. It was something the pair had started doing a while back when their "part time shagging" turned into a relationship. They confided in each other their deepest desires. One would share what they truly wanted and the other would create a fantasy based on the situations shared.

_Ianto, you're the best boyfriend ever! _It was obvious to Jack that Ianto must've gotten a man to play out Jack's deepest fantasy with them. Jack moaned a little, getting back to the increasingly sexy circumstances at hand, trying not to giggle like a school girl at the anticipation of what was to come.

"I need…the Doctor." Jack whispered loudly into Ianto's ear. There was a gasp heard somewhere behind Jack and he knew from the scent in the air that him and Ianto were not the only aroused men in the room.

"Tell me what you want, sir." Ianto repeated, breathless from the friction of Jack's cock against his. "Tell me everything." He chuckled slyly.

"I want…" Jack started but was interrupted by another dip in the bed this time from behind. A pair of strong arms snaked around his waist and Jack felt a very hard, very large member being pressed against his back. "I want you to kiss my neck, the way you do when you want something from me."

Ianto hummed a little as he kissed Jack's neck, using his skillful tongue whenever he deemed it necessary and lightly nipping at his collarbone. Jack whimpered a little and the arms around his waist grew tighter. "I want…" Jack continued, "…the Doctor to touch my chest. To tease me." Jack licked his lips wantonly.

The other man stroked Jack's sides making him shiver. He then took one of Jack's sensitive nipples and slightly pinched making the immortal throw his head back and inhale sharply. With that inhalation he took in the scent of the mystery man. There was something familiar about that smell, this man was no stranger to Jack.

For a moment, Jack took himself out of the situation to try to uncover the identity of this man. He racked his brain for any male he knew that Ianto would feel comfortable enough with to share in their love-making. _Who is he? Couldn't be Owen, Ianto hates him. Although… I have seen him blush a few times when he caught us fooling around. But, no, it's not Owen. Andy, perhaps? Nah, I think he's more interested in Gwen than anyone else. Rhys…same. John…never! Ianto would never risk the world for a good shag. Would he? _

His thought of identification finally got interrupted by more important matters. The unknown man was alternating attention between his nipples. Gently playing with one and then moving to the other. Ianto had now moved down his neck to his chest. He waited until one nipple was free before tenderly suckling it, and then did it to the other. The other man smirked onto Jack's neck as Ianto blew softly on his lover's sensitive nubs.

"Fuck." Jack shivered and licked his lips in exasperation. Ianto's talented mouth traveled down Jack's toned abdomen. "Yes," he pleaded with his lover.

"Tell us what you us what to do, sir." Ianto breathed, practically speaking into Jack's belly button.

"I want you to suck me." He panted out. "I want the Doctor to fuck me." And that was it. That is how all of Jack's fantasies ended up. No matter who else was there, no matter the where or the when of the set-up. It always ended with Ianto, Jack, and the Doctor, and always in that particular order (Jack was a whore for attention). Even if their little threesome turned into a full blown orgy, the others involved always ended up screwing in some forgotten corner away from him and the only two people that really mattered to Jack.

Jack could feel the arms around him tighten and with that the erection of the other man was pressed harder on his body. He felt a small bead of pre-cum slide down his back and fall precariously close to his entrance. Jack might have been imagining it, but he thought he heard the signature bum-bum-bum-bum of the Time Lord's heart growing louder in his ears. The two hearts were pumping away, the way he had only ever heard during times of extreme panic with the Doctor. The sound of that particular Time Lord's heart beating just for him was enough to set in own heart in a frenzy. Although he was sure he was only hearing it in his head, he wasn't going to let that ruin this night.

"Jesus, Ianto." Jack cried out when his lover took his whole length in his mouth. Ianto chuckled a little when Jack bucked his hips to meet his motions. Ianto used his tongue in the cleverest ways he knew how. Jack moaned deeply as Ianto pleasured him in the way that was perfectly Ianto. He wished he could see the beauty in front of him but knew that would not be possible. _How is a person supposed to imagine that another man is fucking him if he isn't? By closing your eyes real hard and hoping. _Jack answered himself. And that was exactly what he was doing.

Jack raised his hips again to meet Ianto's wonderful mouth but when he tried to come back down again to repeat the action he found that he could not. The unknown man was holding him up into an upright kneeling position. Ianto released his boyfriend's cock from his lips, taking a moment to lick a bit of pre-cum that was forming on the tip.

He grabbed Jack by the back of the neck and forcefully brought him into a kiss. He pressed his lips to Jack's so hard, he was sure there was going to a bruise there tomorrow. Ianto's tongue invaded his mouth, the taste of himself mixed with the faint flavor of Ianto's own coffee brew made Jack practically growl into his lover's mouth. Ianto finally broke the kiss and whispered into Jack's ear.

"Spread your legs, sir." His hot breath made Jack moan a little. The immortal happily obliged, he knew what was to come next. He silently cheered inside his head. "Oh, and hang on, sir." Ianto added before returning downwards to lick and suck Jack's throbbing member.

Jack moaned and grabbed a hold of the pipe that was above his head. The other man kissed the back of Jack's neck tenderly. He then felt a slender digit tease his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed the man's finger inside. He licked and sucked on it hungrily, almost as if he was trying to mirror the movements that Ianto was currently using on him. A second finger was added, then a third. Jack's head buzzed with anticipation and need. The other man urged Jack to tilt his body forward a bit, allowing for easier access.

Jack gasped as a slick digit entered him, passing his tight ring of muscle with little to no discomfort. The finger teased him a bit before another one was added. Now, the mystery man was stroking his prostate with every thrust and scissoring him on the down stroke, stretching him in preparation. Jack gritted his teeth with every brush of his most sensitive spot, he was not only hanging on to the pipe for easier access, but he felt as if he was hanging on for dear life. When a third finger was added to him, Jack cried out in pleasure.

"Please," Jack whispered just loud enough for the man behind him to hear. "Please fuck me, Doctor. I wanted this for so long." The other man moaned against Jack's bare skin.

Within just a few seconds he removed his fingers from Jack and positioned his member at the immortal's entrance. As he entered Jack slowly, both men made the most brilliant moans that any of them had ever heard. The unknown man heard a piece of cloth rip from above the three men. It wasn't until the mystery man was fully sheathed inside of him that any of the trio (including Jack) knew what the ripping cloth sound meant. Jack had accidently tore the tie that bound his wrists to the pipe. Once this fact was realized, the two men on either side of Jack stopped all movement. Both Ianto and the other man were awe-struck by the effect they were having on the sexually experienced male kneeling between them. They locked eyes as Jacks hands made it to their hair, grabbing and tugging them into action.

"Please." He pleaded. "I need this so fucking bad…please." The last bit sounded more like a guttural noise than a word. A slow smile crept onto the two men's faces. It was time to finish this in the only way that they knew would have Jack beyond satisfied.

Within a moment Ianto was straddling Jack's hips. Their cocks tightly pressed against each other. The Welshman quickly did away with his lover's makeshift blindfold, but firmly grasped his face so he could not turn around. Two pairs of intense blue eyes met, both with lustful intent, as the younger man grinded his cock into his lover's. They groaned together as the other man began to pump into Jack, slow at first but then eagerly. Soon, the three men found a rhythm that sent them into a whirlwind of sweating, moaning, and panting. In their own way, each man contemplated whether or not the heat created between them would, in reality, burn them alive.

Soon after that Jack was making noises that signaled to Ianto that he was on his way to release. Jack shut his eyes as tight as he could, trying to cement this feeling inside him forever. He came first as he spilled hot seed over the chest and stomach of his lover. Jack's hands, which were now on Ianto's shoulders, squeezed forcefully causing him to mark the Welshman with his fingernails. This intensity of pain/pleasure sent Ianto spinning into his own completion.

The other, who tried desperately to make this experience last as long as possible, came at nearly the same moment Ianto did. When Jack clenched his whole body in orgasm he tightened up in a way that the mystery man had never experienced in his entire life. He let out the most primal sound he could muster as he filled Jack with his cum. He removed his softened cock from the beautiful man before him and gave him a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. Jack finally opened his eyes to meet his lover's as the three fell onto the bed out of pure exhaustion.

"Thank you, Ianto, I love you." Jack kissed him tenderly.

"Love you too." Ianto said lazily falling onto Jack's chest. "And you…you're brilliant." Ianto mumbled as he stroked the other man's arm before falling asleep. Jack reached up and behind himself to stroke the hair of the unknown man who just moments ago played a huge part in giving Jack the best sex he has ever had in his long and illustrious life.

"Thank you, too, whoever you are." Trying to come to terms with the fact that this man, although quite pleasing, was not his Doctor.

"Surprise, Jack," said the voice into his ear. Jack's eyes widened as all of pieces seemed to fit together for him. He whipped his head around so fast that he heard Ianto's heavy head thump on the bed next to him. Jack's blue eyes locked with familiar brown ones.

"Doctor?" Jack studied this man's face, unsure if he should believe his own eyes. _It was all there. His ridiculous yet sexy brown hair. So mussed up naturally that it hardly looked at all different considering he just had sex. His brow that I just wanted kiss every time he furrowed it. His rich dark brown eyes, those kind and wise eyes that I dreamt about, that I still dream about. His nose, his chin, his lips. Oh, how I've wanted those lips. I think about them and this face almost every day. The way he looks when he's thinking, the way he looks when he says something hilarious but pretends he doesn't notice. The way he lights up when everybody lives and the way he frowns with his whole body when somebody has to die. _

There he was. His doctor, right before him, but Jack could do nothing but stare in shock. He wanted to shout. To shout on the roof of Torchwood itself how happy he was. He wanted the whole world to know that he loved this man. Jack was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the Doctor beaming at the immortal that lay beside him. The Doctor cupped Jack's strong chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. For the first time in his elongated existence Captain Jack Harkness was speechless.

"I…I…" he stuttered in disbelief.

"I love you, too, Jack," whispered the Doctor onto the captain's lips and he pulled him into another long, slow kiss.

"Jack. Jack? Jack?" The immortal heard the distant voice of Ianto, accompanied with a few gentle nudges.

"Five more minutes." Jack mumbled.

"No, you've been asleep all day. It's 4pm for Christ sakes." The Welshman replied, mildly annoyed by his boss/lover.

Jack opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the fluorescent lighting of his office. He found shortly that he awoke not in the arms of his lovers but in a small puddle of his own drool, face down on his desk.

_It had all been dream. A brilliant dream, but an invention of my mind nonetheless. _Inside, Jack was crushed. The Doctor, the kisses, the sex, the admission of love was all in his head.

"C'mon, sleepy head." Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I've made coffee, got all of my chores done, and took the liberty of sending the team home early. Rift permitting, we could spend some time together." Ianto smiled sweetly. Jack returned it, although uneasy. "I have a surprise for you." Ianto tried to cheer his lover up, but at this statement Jack looked visibly nauseous.

"Oh, Jack, I thought you would be happier to see me," said a familiar voice through the doorway of his office.

"Doctor?" Jack grinned wildly. There in front of him was the Doctor, the real Doctor. Jack lurched at the man and hugged him fiercely. "What are you doing here?"

Jack sat back in his chair and Ianto on the sofa, both men in amazement, while the Doctor recanted his adventures leading him to the present Cardiff and Torchwood Three. When he was finished he plopped down on the sofa next to Ianto.

"That was amazing," Ianto stated. "Jack told me how adventurous your life was but…wow."

"Don't be too amazed yet, Ianto. I'm over 900 years old. That was just 4 days." The Doctor laughed as only he could. Jack stared at his lover. _Did Ianto just giggle?_

"I would love to hear about it sometime." _Was he flirting?_

"Y'know, Ianto Jones, I have travelled the entire universe but I hear that your coffee puts them all to shame. I would die for a cup."

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back." Ianto blushed heavily as he skittered out of Jack's office.

"Me, too!" Jack called out to his lover, unsure if he heard him.

"Well, Captain Jack, you have a fine operation here." The Doctor stood up and admired the view that the office provided of the entire Hub.

"Yes, I do." Jack stated as he admired the view of the Doctor's backside. "How are things in the TARDIS?"

"Very well." The Doctor sighed. His turned around to face his friend, unwilling to lie any longer. "To tell you the truth Jack, it's rather lonely from time to time." He slowly walked toward the immortal. "Jack, I…" The Doctor leaned over Jack. The two men were so close that the Doctor could feel the hot breath of his former assistant on his neck. "I am sorry I never really appreciated you when you were with me. I miss you Jack ." The former time agent was taken aback by this confession. However, any comment he could have made was interrupted by the reappearance of Ianto. The Time Lord moved so quickly away from Jack, that he had hardly enough time to react to his absence. The Doctor smiled as Ianto placed a cup of coffee in his hands then walked over to Jack to give him his beverage.

Neither Jack nor Ianto took their eyes off of the Doctor while he sipped his coffee, although they were for very different reasons. Jack was still trying to solve the puzzle of what the Doctor meant by what he had said just moments ago. Ianto wanted to know if his brew met the gorgeous Doctor's high expectations. The Time Lord noticed the stares and he replied to the easier of the two silent questions.

"This is wonderful, Ianto, absolutely exquisite. Jack, you better watch yourself, I might steal this young man away from you one day." The Doctor kidded. Jack watched closely as the young Welshman blushed furiously at this threat.

"Dare you to try." Jack rebutted, only half-joking as he stared between the Doctor and Ianto. _What are they doing? Flirting like school children right in front of me. How dare them! Ianto knows how deeply I care for the Doctor, and the Doctor knows I'm with Ianto, he must be able to sense our connection, our love. This is rude, this is ridiculous, this is…fucking sexy as hell. _

Jack's look of panic and anger turned a smirk that would make the Cheshire Cat fear for its life. By the time a very pleasing thought came into his mind he was delighted to discover that the two men in front of him were still carrying on a conversation with each other.

"…speaking of, I absolutely, adore that tie," commented the Doctor. "Red is such a nice color on you," the Doctor touched the tie lightly, pausing at the word "you" to look into Ianto's blue eyes. Ianto smiled, almost deviously, if Jack read that look correctly.

"I rather like yours, as well, sir." Ianto brushed the Doctor's chest to stroke his brown tie. He could feel the rumored Time Lord's heartbeat, bum-bum-bum-bum, get faster as they drew closer to each other. The two men stared at each other lips for what seemed like hours. Ianto's tongue quickly darted out to lick his own dry lips. The Doctor felt as if he was ready to pounce this stunning young man but thought better about it at the last second. This was Jack's lover after all and he could not bear hurting Jack, not again.

Jack was planning to allow whatever attraction that was forming between his two loves to go wherever they wanted it to but he saw the uncertainly in his Doctor's eyes. Jack cleared his throat loudly. Ianto turned away from the Doctor, slightly embarrassed of how his libido controlled him since starting a relationship with Jack.

"Oh, um, Jack, uh, the Doctor was just telling me how he is only in town for a little bit, so I was, uh, wondering if we should, um, take him out to dinner, my treat." Ianto cutely stuttered through the entire request looking between Jack and the Doctor.

"I think that would be lovely," Jack said, sporting his signature mega-watt smile. He stood up and walked out the door of his office. The other two barely had enough time to follow him before he left the Hub like a man on a mission. _A really sexy mission. _They got halfway through the Roald Dahl plass, before the Doctor threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Dammit!" he shouted. Jack and Ianto shot him a questioningly look. "I forgot to lock up the TARDIS."

"That's awfully dangerous." Jack chuckled. "Go, we'll wait for you here." Jack smiled at the Doctor who smiled back before taking off like a bandit down the street looking for his precious blue box.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Ianto smiled at Jack, taking his hand in his.

"When?"

"When the Doctor and I were talking in your office?" He brought his lover's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand gently.

"Nothing special." Jack lied.

"Fine, don't tell me." The Welshman pouted.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Jack cupped Ianto's chin pulling him into a chaste yet loving kiss. "It was the stuff dreams are made of." He chuckled, Ianto laughed out loud.

"Fine, I don't even want to know!" Ianto pouted more intensely. Jack chuckled again, bordering on snickering.

"Oh, you will." He smirked devilishly at his lover. Ianto face grew uneasy by the increased cockiness in Jack's voice. Before he could dwell on it too long the Doctor came bounding up the street toward them, TARDIS key in hand.

"So, where are we going?" the Time Lord asked.

"Little Italian place on the corner." Ianto answered, pointing to a small restaurant in the distance.

"Very nice, I'm starving." The Doctor licked his lips. Jack laughed at this.

"So, Doctor, will you be joining us for dessert?" Jack asked, giving the Doctor the same wicked smile he gave to Ianto not moments ago. Ianto stared at Jack, now realizing his true meaning.

"Of course I will. I'm famished." He licked his lips again. Ianto couldn't tell if the Doctor knew Jack's true plan for sure until the Doctor stared at him and Jack like they were on the menu. _Oh, yeah. He knew._


End file.
